


if the marks on my skin would last forever

by sodappend



Series: RinTori Week 2015 [4]
Category: Free!
Genre: Biting, M/M, Nitori is a bit of a masochist, RinTori Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-03
Updated: 2015-10-03
Packaged: 2018-04-24 13:10:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4920880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sodappend/pseuds/sodappend
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rin’s teeth leave marks everywhere they go, and maybe that’s not a bad thing at all.</p><p>RinTori Week 2015 Day 4: Gentle</p>
            </blockquote>





	if the marks on my skin would last forever

Rin’s teeth are sharp.

Aiichirou’s skin is always peppered with tiny marks and bruises whenever Rin visits, because when he bites, he bites _hard_. It’s a little embarrassing, especially since he’s required to be in nothing but tiny swimming shorts five or six days a week, and trying to captain a team when there’s a full-on bite mark on his inner thigh that he knows everyone is staring at is a bit difficult.

Still, he’s never really asked Rin to stop. He'd grumbled about it a little, the first time Rin came and met the first years and all of their faces had turned bright red, eyes fixed on the marks that couldn’t have been made by anything other than Rin’s ridiculous teeth.

_“Does it bother you?” Rin asks a little guiltily, pulling away from a deep kiss. “I can stop biting.”_

_“No!” Aiichirou says, his face immediately flushing at the vehemence of his response. Rin grins and reaches up to undo his hair tie, but Aiichirou pulls his hand away to do it himself, and combs his fingers through Rin’s hair._

_“I don’t mind it,” He mumbles, the heat not leaving his face. Rin huffs a laugh and kisses down his throat, and when he bites hard at Aiichirou’s collarbone he moans, hips lifting up off the bed._

A number of his team corner him one day with grave expressions on their faces, and he feels panic start to bubble up from his stomach when he thinks something bad has happened. Instead they ask him if he’s alright and if they should report Rin to the authorities, and he tries to keep a straight face because the first years are just trying to help, but when he hears Momo and a couple of other third years snickering in the locker room he laughs hard in their faces.

Because he knows Rin is a sap, and the last thing he would want to do is hurt him (at least without his asking). Maybe the sting of Rin’s teeth and the throb of a bruise being pressed sends shocks through Aiichirou in the best of ways when he comes, but his favourite part is really the way Rin licks and kisses them afterwards, the way his gentle fingertips skim over his skin as he whispers sweet nothings into Aiichirou’s ear.

While he'll never admit it, when Rin leaves and the marks fade, he counts down to the day he'll get fresh ones on his skin, and hopes that next time there'll be a few more.

**Author's Note:**

> I keep forgetting to upload these ahhaha ~~blames DMMd for everything~~


End file.
